Inside a Box
by Yume no Anime
Summary: AU Boxes can contain many things. The box Ryo opened up had eight demons. Now he is their master, even if half of the demons wished he wasn't. But who's to say that there aren't any other boxes holding demons?
1. A Box

Inside A Box

Cold, hungry, tired, weak. That was how Ryo felt. He walked in a fevered daze, unaware of where we was or even going. A rock in his path caused him to stumble. Ryo caught himself before he fell, his mind clearing for a moment, and looked at his surroundings.

He was in the older part of town. Old trees with thick trucks scattered around him on lush green grass. A stone walkway guided his steps to what was once a grand temple, now abandoned and falling apart. Moss and vines clinging to the pillars that held up the remains of a collapsing overhang. Shingles littered the ground like fallen leaves.

The inside of the temple looked worse than outside. Cobwebs hung in every corner, dirt and dust carpeted the floor. Ceilings in a few of the abandoned rooms had collapsed, letting in moonlight and giving the air a ghostly feel. Most of the rooms were bare of furniture, a few containing chairs, shelves, and cupboards.

He stopped in front of what must have been the master bedroom. The bed sat tiled on the floor, the bottom legs having grown weak over the years and collapsing. The bedding was covered in dust and moth holes. Ryo thought the bed must have been a cloud as he happily laid down. He curled into a tight ball and drew the blanket over himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Awww! He's so cute! Can we keep him? Ow!"

"He's not a pet, stupid."

"Poor thing. He's so thin."

"He must be a stray."

"Don't you start with the pet puns."

"Can't he stay? I'm tired of waiting."

"You know the others wouldn't go for it."

"Yeah, they are even more by the book than you."

"There is nothing wrong with rules."

"But some rules are made to be broken. Or have loopholes."

Ryo felt a ghostly hand touch his head. It was cold and caused him to curl deeper in the thin blankets.

There was a sigh before the hand was removed.

"He has a fever. I wish we could help him. As we are now, we can't do anything."

"We better head back before the old timers catch us out here with a human."

Another sigh. "You're right."

It was strange. For whatever reason, Ryo didn't want these voices to go. Their voices comforted him, even if the touch was like ice. His mind struggled to awaken.

"Stupid seal. Hey! Wouldn't it be cool if he broke it?"

"What are the chances of that?"

"I know. It was just an idea." The voice sounded sad.

"Please stay!" Ryo wanted to shout, but it only came out in a moan.

"Looks like he's waking up. Let's hurry."

"I kinda hope he sees us."

"Baka."

"I know, I know. Against the rules.

It was silent when Ryo awoke. Tired eyes looked about the room. There were no traces left of those mysterious voices. The teen released a wide yawn and gave a stretch before getting up.

His stomach chose that moment to demand it's need for food.

"I doubt this place has any food," he said to himself, feeling lonely in the quiet room. With his stomach urging him on, Ryo left in search of food. He recalled the kitchen he had passed earlier was just a few rooms down and stepped inside. He looked through all the cupboards and the pantry. His search, as he expected, was unsuccessful.

Ryo returned to the master bedroom, his body still complaining. He fell back onto the bed, his head hanging over the edge slightly, and sent up a cloud of dust around him. He gazed with unseeing eyes at the old furniture before him.

The sunlight moved across the back wall of the room before the dark-haired child. Ryo winced when a beam of light bounced off some metal and into his eyes. He sat up and rubbed away the spots in his vision. When he could again see, Ryo turned to find the culprit of his temporary blindness.

Bathed in the sunlight was a small wooden back with sliver on the edges and trim. A large lock directed a beam of light where Ryo's head once lay. Curious, Ryo made his way over to the box. His hand brushed some dirt off the top and revealed eight words in kanji. "Wisdom," he read, "trust, justice, life, piety, loyalty, serenity, obedience." These symbols where in a circle. It appeared to have had a ninth kanji in the center, but it had been scratched out.

He rested the lock in his hand, wondering what ancient treasures lie within such a mysterious box. He gave a metal lock a gentle tug and heard a soft click. He blinked, startled. "It's unlocked." Slipping off the lock, he griped the lid and lifted. Almost instantly, a golden light burst forth from the box, causing Ryo to scurry back until he his the bed. "What's happening?"

A shout of joy was heard before the teen found himself wrapped in a bear hug, the light fading.

"I can't believe it! It was just wishful think that you'd be the one and you are! This is just so cool!"

"Careful, Kento. You're going to squish him."

"No, I'm not," the hugger, Kento, denied, yet he released his hold on the boy.

Kento was a teenager built with muscle. Blue-black hair framed his round face. A goofy smile reached into expressive blue eyes. Ryo noted that he was wearing a strange orange and white armor outfit.

"I think you've scared him," said the blue haired boy. A blue sweatband held his hair out from deep blue eyes. He was tall, dressed similarly to Kento but in dark blue and white.

An auburn haired teen kneeled next to Ryo. "Are you alright?" Light blue eyes observed the orphan with worry. His armor was light blue.

"He's just a little stunned, Cye," stated the blonde in green, his hair covering up one grey eye.

"We did just pop out of a box," said Dark Blue.

_Just what is going on here?_ wondered Ryo and he ran his gaze over the four mysterious boys again. His attention was caught by four scowling men who stood off to the side.

"This cannot be happening!" shouted a man with green hair. His angry black gaze were made even more frightening by the purple makeup under his eyes. He also wore the strange armor clothing only his was all a dark green. "This child can't be the one!"

The man with dark blue hair, matching blue eyes, and a x-shaped scar on his face agreed with the other. "He is a weakling" His armor was a deep midnight blue.

"You boys are behind this!" accused another man. His shoulder length white hair floated a bit as he turned to settle a glare of one piercing black eye upon the teens. His other eye was hidden by an eye patch. "You wanted to be free so much you influenced the boy into opening the box!"

"Hey! Don't blame us!" shouted Dark Blue.

"Calm down, Rowen," the green teen said calmly to the other. He turned his gaze to the adults. "There is only one way for the seal to have been broken. We do not have the power to tamper with it."

One-eye opened his mouth to retort, however, he was silenced when the red-head stepped forward. "Anubis?" He asked.

Anubis walked over to Ryo and knelt before the confused and frightened teen, pushing Kento out of his way.

The boy's indigent "Hey!" went ignored by the other.

Anubis took hold of Ryo's chin and lifted it a bit so he could stare into tiger blue depths. As they sat, Ryo felt that the man before him was searching for something within him.

"Well?" demanded One-eye.

"Chill, Dais. Jeez man. What happened to your "serenity"?" teased Rowen.

"Good one, Ro," laughed Kento.

Dais clenched his fists. "Why you!"

"I am uncertain," stated Anubis as he stood.

"What?" asked Scar-face. "Did you just say you were uncertain?"

"Yes, Cale, I did."

"How can you bee uncertain?" questioned the Creepy green-haired man.

"I can sense something from him, Sekhmet. I just can't say if it means he's the one or not." Anubis turned to Ryo again. "What's your name boy?"

The question startled the him. "Uh…Ryo."

"Ryo what?" demanded the man.

"…Sanada. My name is Sanada Ryo."

"It can't be!" cried Cale. Dais and Sekhmet groaned in a mix of anger and disappointment.

The teenagers, minus the green guy, exclaimed their joy loudly. The silent one gave only a smile to show his opinion on this news.

Ryo blinked.

"This little weakling stray CAN NOT be the one," Cale said in a that's-final tone.

"Let's let Whiteblaze decide then," spoke the quiet teen.

Cye smiled. "Great idea, Sage."

A growl was heard coming from outside the room. Ryo whipped his head to the doorway, the others calming just turning to watch as a large white tiger entered. It barely made a sound as it walked across the floor over to Ryo, the strange people moving out of its way. The tiger took a seat before the confused boy and looked at him with brown eyes.

_Strange,_ Ryo thought, _tigers don't have brown eyes._

A rough, wet lick run up Ryo's cheek.

"GAH!" The assault continued and Ryo tired to move way. The tiger follows him back, effectively pinning him to the floor as he happily licked at the boy. A soft, content growl was heard in the room.

"Stop!" cried Ryo when the tongue ran over his neck, causing him to laugh. "That tickles! Please! Stop!"

"Looks like Whiteblaze has decided," Rowen said smugly.

The adults glared.

"Looks like you'll be staying with us," Cye said with a smile.

Finally able to push Whiteblaze back a bit, Ryo looked up at the light blue boy. "Huh? Just what is going on?"

"You're our new master," Kento declared with a huge smile on his face,

Ryo blinked. "Master?"


	2. A Home

Inside a Box

Chapter 2- A Home

"Master?" wondered Ryo.

"Hn. You boys explain it to him since you're so eager to have him here," said Anubis. "We'll start repairs." The adults left the room grumbling.

"Okay!" shouted Kento. "Before we start story time, let's introduce ourselves. The name's Kento."

"Rowen here."

"I'm Cye. Nice to meet you."

"Sage."

"And we can't forget Whiteblaze." Kento gestured to the tiger who growled in greeting.

"…I'm Ryo….Ryo Sanada. What about those other guys? Who are they?"

Rowen answered him. "The grump misters? Yeah, not to friendly fellows."

"They are nice once you get to know them," said Cye.

"Nice? They treat us like kids still! We're just as strong as them," argued Kento.

"Going back on track," started Rowen, "They are Anubis-"

"Red-head," interrupted Kento.

"Cale."

"Scar-face."

"Dais."

"Cyclops."

"And Shekmet."

"Snakey."

"Okay…. But what's-" Ryo's sentence was interrupted by a rumble from his stomach. Ryo blushed.

"You must be starving. I'll be back in a jiffy." Cye dashed out of the room.

"Awesome! You're in for a treat. Cye's a great cook." Kento clapped his hands. "Wonder what he'll make?"

Ryo wondered how Cye could make anything with no food. When a meal was brought before him, however, he could have cared less. Warm pancakes lathered in butter and syrup, a fluffy biscuit and some scrambled eggs filled his belly. He gave Whiteblaze the sausage and bacon, to full to eat anymore. Orange juice washed it all down.

As he ate, the others got a good look at their new companion. He looked to be about 15-16. Ryo was skinny from malnutrition, but not yet dangerously so. Unkempt raven hair fell into tiger blue eyes and bushed his shoulders. His clothes were dirty and torn, suggesting that he had been on the streets for a while.

The four boys shared a look, all thinking the same thing. They would look after him from now on.

Finally done with his meal, Ryo turned his attention to the others. "So what was that about 'master'?"

"Well, first off, we're demons," explained Rowen. "We each have our own specific power but we'll get to that later. For a complex unimportant reason we were sealed away in the box. It could only be opened by a descendant of a friend of ours; Hariel Sanada."

"Sanada?" Ryo uttered in awe.

"Yes, your ancestor apparently. So we waited for someone to release us. Then some power hungry person who had Sanada blood wanted to use us to conquer Japan. However, a Koji took the box and hid it. For generations the box was kept with the Kojis. The last Koji died a year ago, leaving us here."

"And what luck! You come along and free us! Thank you so much man!" Kento attacked Ryo with a bear hug, knocking them both to the floor.

"You're welcome, I guess."

The four older demons re-entered the room.

"We're almost done," stated Anubis. "We have a few more rooms to do."

"So get your lazy asses up and get out," commanded Dais.

"Oh you know you love us," teased Rowen.

"Like I love a hole in the head," muttered the white haired man.

"We'll leave the room." Sage lead the other teens out of the room, Whiteblaze trailing by the human.

Cale sniffed in disdain when Ryo passed. "Give that filthy thing a bath if you're going to keep it."

Ryo stiffened for a moment before hurrying out into the hall. The demonic teens sent piercing glares at Cale before following Ryo. The man merely grunted.

Shekmet smirked. "You got them pissed. And Cye's never pissed."

"That boy is just a weakling brat," said Cale.

"Be that as it may, he is a Sanada and, as such, that makes him our master," explained Dais.

Out in the hall, Ryo was leaning against the wall, lost in his thoughts.

'_You filthy little weakling! You useless brat!'_

"Are you okay, Ryo?" Cye questioned worriedly.

"Uh...Yeah. I'm fine."

Kento punched his fist into his palm. "That bastard."

"He had no right to say that," agreed Rowen.

"It's no big deal guys," Ryo said in an effort to sooth his new friends. "Really." Seeing the concern still on their faces, he decided to change the subject. His gaze swept down the hall and he blinked in wonder. "What happened?"

The old decrepit hall was restored to a livable quality. Dust no longer carpeted the floor and the framing was in place along the walls.

"Oh. The others are warlords," said Kento as if that explained everything.

Ryo blinked. "Huh?"

Rowen gave the larger boy a shove. "He needs a better explanation then that." He turned to Ryo. "The others are warlords. That means they have other abilities then their respective powers. Me and the guys are ronins. We are ranked lower and only have our elemental powers."

"Doesn't mean we can't kick their butts though," stated Kento.

"Kento, honestly," sighed Cye.

"What are your powers, anyway?" asked Ryo.

Sage held out his hand. A orb of light flashed above his palm. "I have power over light. Rowen controls air. Cye; water, and Kento earth." The group started walking down the hall. "The warlords have power over the four seasons; Summer, Winter, Spring, and Autumn. They have a secondary power as well; illusion, darkness, poison, and deception."

"The elements and the four seasons," Ryo whispered. "But the other powers…they sound so evil."

"They are demons," stated Rowen.

The teens explored the rest of the newly rebuilt temple. There were many bedrooms furnished simply with beds and dressers. The den was stocked with a collection of books on a large oak bookshelf. Comfy chairs were set around an old TV. An old computer sat in the corner on a desk. Ryo noticed the technical items were in the same state as before.

_Guess the warlords can't handle technology_, thought Ryo.

* * *

"Oh yeah! I'm liking this!" exclaimed Kento. The group had left the house to explore the grounds and found a large hot spring bath. The water was completely clear. Steam could be seen slowly rising before fading from sight.

"Look, there are bath supplies over here," said Cye who was kneeling in front of a cupboard.

"What do you guys say to a little relaxing," suggested Rowen. He glanced around at his companions. Kento and Cye nodded in approval. Sage, however, gestured with his head to the human. Ryo stood frozen, his eyes glazed as he was lost in thought. "Or we can do something else," he said quickly, hoping to end Ryo's silence. "What do you say, Ryo? Ryo?"

* * *

_An eight-year old Ryo was dragged to a large porcelain tub. The woman was yelling and cursing, but Ryo paid no attention to the words. He was too afraid._

_He was roughly grabbed by his hair. With a powerful jerk, his head was submerged in the hot water. He tried to fight but his struggling was useless. The water burned his face and his lungs as bubbles if air flew past his mouth._

_He was pulled out of the water, his body trying desperately to expel the water and take in oxygen. Ryo's face was turned towards the woman's. The smell of alcohol lingering on her words._

"_Die you filthy little weakling! Just Die!"_

_And he was pushed into the burning water again._

* * *

"Ryo?"

Tiger-blue eyes blinked to find four demons looking at him worriedly. "Huh?"

"We wanted to know if you want to relax in the baths or do something else," said Cye. Sea-blue eyes scanned Ryo's face for a clue to his new friend's strange behavior.

"Are you ok, man?" questioned Kento.

Ryo gave a slight smile. "I'm okay. Just a little tired. We can do the baths."

Sage walked over to the dark teen and placed his palm against Ryo's forehead. "You're slightly warm. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Cye nodded. "Alright. We won't stay in long though."

In a flash of light, the armor the demons wore vanished, replaced by kimonos instead.

"You know," started Rowen as he studied Ryo's clothing, "we really should get more modern clothes."

Kento punched his fist into the air. "Alright! Tour of the town!"

"With what money?" Sage's question broke the his companion's celebration.

"It's okay," comforted Ryo. "Your kimonos look really cool."

"But we want something modern!" Rowen and Kento whined.

Cye's voice of reason spoke up. "We'll just have warlords make us some."

"But we want to go out!"

Sage sighed before taking Ryo's arm and pulling him away towards the showers.

"Just ignore them."

"Oh…kay…."

* * *

Ryo sat on the edge of the bath, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Blue eyes were staring at his submerged legs.

Kento's voice caused him to look at his companions. "Stop sitting around and come in, Ryo," called the demons from near the center of the spring. Cye was floating in the water. Sage sat silently nearby, just enjoying the water. Ryo blinked. Where was Rowen?

Suddenly, Ryo felt his body pushed forward, Rowen's voice behind him. "Jump in, Ryo!"

Ryo felt his body hit the water. Then he was under, hot water filling his mouth.

"_Die you filthy little weakling!" _

_No….._

"_Just Die!"_

_NO!_

Something tugged on his body was he was pulled out of the water. Air rushed into his lunged forcing Ryo to cough out the unwanted liquid. He opened his eyes to see that was Kento was holding him up as Sage rubbed his back to help sooth the ache in his chest. Cye worriedly stood at his side. Rowen stood in from of him looking guilty, worried, and horrified at the same time.

"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry Ryo!" he pleaded.

Cye, certain Ryo was breathing normally now, scolded the blue haired boy. "I can't believe you did that, Rowen!"

"I know! I'm sorry. I was only trying to get him to join us."

"By drowning him!"

"Easy, Cye," soothed Kento. "He didn't mean it."

Ryo pushed out of Kento's arms and made his way towards the edge. "It's okay. It was just an accident." He threw a nervous smile over his shoulder. When he laid his arms of the rock ring to pull himself up, Sage spoke.

"We'd never let you drown Ryo. We wouldn't let anything happen to you." The others voiced their agreement.

Whiteblaze, who had been napping in the corner until the whole mess started, padded over to Ryo and gave his face a lick, as if to show his agreement as well.

The human's head lowered, dark bangs hiding his eyes. "Thanks guys." Quickly he turned, throwing water at Rowen. "Got'cha!"

"Gah! Why you!"

And so began a hot springs water fight. Whiteblaze wisely stayed away.

* * *

That night, Ryo lay in bed, his mind thinking over everything that happened today. The room was a guest room near where the younger demons were located. They had wanted Ryo to have the master bedroom, but the warlords were against it. Ryo was not the leader in their eyes. Even if the human had released them from the box.

Speaking of the box, it now lay on the dresser. It was just an ordinary box now. The only remarkable things about it were the carvings. Cye had handed it to him earlier saying he could use it to keep his treasures. Ryo had no such things, however he accepted it anyway.

Tiger-blue eyes looked over to the box. In a way, he could say that box was his treasure. Because of it, he had friends-albeit demonic ones and an abnormal tiger. Said feline was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. He seemed to have dubbed himself as Ryo's guardian. He also had a home. Something he hadn't had in a long time.

With a contented sigh, the teen snuggled into the warmth of the blankets. Sleep called to him quickly. Before the land of dreams whisked him away, Ryo could only hope he wouldn't wake up to find it all a dream.


	3. A Bond

OMG! I'm alive! And this is all thanks to Girl with a Golden Heart aka Kurokage Tenshi. She sent me a PM asking me for an update not once, but twice! And she had been patiently waiting for an update for 4 years! OMG! I felt I owed it to her. I mean, I never thought that would happen to me. Sure, I've e-mailed my favorite fic authors after a few years to see if there was still any activity, but I never expected to have someone waiting on me. When I starting writing fics, I always figured anyone who would read my fics were just passing by. They'd like it, but if I disappear for a while, no one would really care. And here I'm proven wrong! Well, enough of me, you all waited for this. And for those new. Welcome!

PS I fixed a few typos in the other chapters.

* * *

Ch 3- A Bond

Ryo groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his face. He didn't want to wake up just yet. This was the best sleep he had in a long time. He wanted to stay in the warmth. With another groan, he rolled over and tugged the blanket over his head.

Even though he didn't want to open his eyes, even though he fought to stay in the dream state, there was a nagging in the back of his mind. Telling him he should wake. Strange, since normally his body was more than willing to stay lost in sleep rather than face the reality of his life.

With a sigh of frustration, Ryo sat up, giving his muscles a stretch. A soft growl from his right caught his attention. Wise brown eyes stared at the boy as he tried to put the pieces together from sleep.

"Whiteblaze," he said at last, remembering the majestic tiger. "Right, so the whole demon thing was real huh?" A cold nose butted against his arm. "Morning Boy." He gave a scratch to the tiger's head. "I was just remembering things." In his still sleep hazed mind, he pondered how normal is felt to treat this dangerous animal as a tame house cat. Whiteblaze's pleased rumble didn't help to strike terror either.

A soft knock echoed in the room.

"Come in," called Ryo, his voice weak.

The door opened to reveal Sage. "Good Morning," the blonde greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." Ryo rubbed at his throat. It felt dry. Maybe he should get a glass of water. The orphan was startled when Sage handed him a cup. "Thank you." He gulped the cold liquid. It helped to sooth his throat if only a little.

"Cye sent me to get you for breakfast," the demon explained.

"Ah. I'll be out in a minute."

With a nod, Sage left the room. When the door closed, Ryo fell back onto the bed with a bounce. He really didn't want to get up, even if it was for the rare chance of food. He lay there for a few minutes more before giving out a long sigh. Ryo pushed his body off the bed and straighten his clothes. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Blue eyes shut tightly, willing the room to stop spinning.

Whiteblaze looked up at the human, letting out a questioning growl.

Once the dizziness had passed, Ryo looked to the tiger. "I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. I'm sure I'll feel better with some food."

With Whiteblaze by his side, Ryo exited the room.

* * *

Cye hummed happily as he assembled the feast he had prepared. Mr. Kido had a fully stocked store room built under the kitchen for the time when they would be released. Some items had passed their time, but a little demon power took care of that. Cye had enjoyed cooking for the old man, the recipes so different than in the past. Sadly, being tied to the Box, he was unable to eat any of them. He planned on making up for that.

Kento agreed completely. "Oh man! This looks awesome!"

Cye slapped the hand that inched towards the pile of bacon. "Wait until everyone gets here."

"But Cye~" whined the larger teen. When Sage entered the room Kento's eyes lit up but dimmed at seeing Ryo was not with him. "Hey Sage. Where's Ryo? He's coming right?"

The blonde nodded as he took his seat.

"Why do we have to wait for that brat?" demanded Cale. He wanted to eat damn it!

"It's only polite," stated Cye. "And don't call him a brat."

"Yeah, Cale," said Rowen as he brought plates to the table. "He did release us from the box."

Dais grunted. "He's just a shrimp. There's no way he can handle the power."

"You don't know that," stated Sage.

"Quiet," commanded Anubis. All fell silent. "We are free from the seal, and for that we should be grateful. As for the kid, we will decide things if the time comes. Even if it never does, we are bound by honor to serve him in anyway we can."

Before anyone could comment, footfalls could be heard from the hall. Kento walked to the doorway excitedly. "Morning buddy!" he greeted. "So Cye, we can dig in now?"

Rowen swung his arm around the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Come on Ryo, let's sit down before Kento starves to death."

Dais snorted. "I'd like to see that."

The blue haired demon guided him to a chair before taking a seat next to the human. Whiteblaze gave a pleased rumble when Cye placed a pile of stakes in front of him.

"The brat's here so let's eat." Cale took hold of his chopsticks.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me," Ryo said.

Cye waved the comment off. "Nonsense. It's only polite."

The meal continued with small talk between the younger boys. The demons told Ryo about the feudal era they had lived in, about the battles they fought. Ryo was enjoying the conversation until it turned to him.

"So enough about us," began Rowen. "What about you? What brings you to an old rundown temple in the middle of nowhere?"

Ryo looked down, poke at his eggs. "Uh well…nothing really. I'm an orphan. I was just looking for someplace to stay.

"An orphan? That's rough man. Explains why you're so skinny though," said Kento before stuffing a sausage link in his mouth.

Cye placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry for you loss."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago," said Ryo, a cough following.

Cye's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," the human stated before another coughing fit hit.

Rowen looked at him worriedly. "Maybe not man."

"Hm," grunted Shekmet. "Humans are so weak."

Cye placed a hand on Ryo's forehead. "You're burning up! Maybe you should lie down."

When the coughing subsided, Ryo was left feeling tired and weak. "Maybe you're right. I do feel a bit dizzy." He got up from the table and quickly grabbed hold of the surface as the room spun.

"Come on, dude. I'll help ya to your room." Rowen steadied the human and walked with him out of the room, Whiteblaze followed.

The room was silent for a moment. When Cye was sure the ill boy was out of shot, he spoke. "His fever is pretty high. Abnormally so." He held up his hand. A tinge of red decorated his palm.

Kento sat back. "So does that mean…"

All eyes turned to Anubis as he sat silently, arms crossed. "We will wait and see."

* * *

Ryo's world kept spinning with each step he took. Blue eyes slid shut in and effort to end it, trusting Rowen and Whiteblaze would guide him. The entered Ryo's room and the air demon helped Ryo to lay on the bed.

"There you go buddy. Do you feel any better?"

"A little, thanks. I don't know what hit me."

"I'll go see if we can't find any medicine around here. I know Mr. Kido kept some since it was a trek to town if he ever did get sick. I'll be right back." Rowen turned to the tiger. "You keep and eye on him, okay, Blaze?"

The beast rumbled in reply as Rowen exited the room.

A weak cough escaped the boy again. Whiteblaze gave a small lick to his face. "I'll be okay, Blaze. I've had worse. I just need some rest."

Rowen returned to the room a pill bottle and glass of water in his hands. "Here you go, Ryo. Now these will make you drowsy, not that I think you're against it."

"Thanks." Ryo swallowed the pills and water, handing the glass back. "Sorry for being a bother."

Rowen gave him a warm smile. "Think nothing of it. We're buds. Just get some sleep and get better."

"Ok." His eyes drifted shut, body ready to rest. Quietly, the demon exited the room.

* * *

His dreams were filled with flames and a burning heat. He lay on a bed of hot embers, feeling safe and content. The fiery fingers brushed against him, comforting him, protecting him from the shadows that lay beyond. Tiger blue eyes watched the dancing flames attack any shadows that started too close to their liking. Ryo closed his eyes, curling deeper into the heat.

* * *

A splash of cold water ruined his warm heaven, bringing him to the waking world. Sleepy blue eyes blinked before focusing on the auburn haired demon beside him.

"Sorry," apologized Cye. "I didn't mean to wake you. When I came to check on you, you were sweating up a storm." He held up the cloth in his hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ryo blinked his dazed eyes as he processed what was being said. "I feel tired."

Cye smiled. "Then I'll let you get back to sleep." Cye placed the repapered cloth upon Ryo's for head. Cye turned to leave but Ryo's soft voice stopped him.

"I've never had anyone take care of me like this before. It's…nice…"

Cye's heart almost broke at hearing those words. He looked at the sleeping boy. They all knew Ryo had more troubles in his life than just being a mere orphan on the streets. Exactly what it was remained a mystery.

'_Why anyone would want to hurt him, I have no idea.'_ Ryo was too nice to have anyone hate him. Even though the warlords spoke badly of him, they still had a level of respect for the boy-though they would never admit it. _'He's one of us now.'_ With that thought, he left the room, planning on talking to the other ronins.

Brown eyes watched the sick boy. He became restless after a few minutes of sleep. Coming to a decision, the tiger climbed onto the bed as carefully as he could so as to not disturb the boy. When Ryo's hand brushed against fur, he stopped moving. Whiteblaze gave a soft rumble as the boy settled down into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Anubis sat in a darkened room, the flickering candle his only light. Silence echoed around him. He opened his eyes.

"All right."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now, bad news. I have nothing further written or typed. Good news is I have an outline of what I want to happen. Also good news, because of my recent motivation, I might get the next chapter out sooner than 4 years. Please continue to be patient with me. But a good kick in the pants helps too.


	4. A Test

Yume- Ok, how many of you thought a new chap wouldn't come out so fast. And by fast, I mean less than for years? First, thanks for the kind reviews. They helped to motivate me (though it also helps that Golden Heart periodicaly check on my progress since the last post). This is a kinda slowish chapter in my opinion. But the action will start up soon. Please enjoy.

* * *

Inside a Box

Chapter 4- A Testing

"This is all so cool!" cried Kento, eyes darting around. The city was so a buzz with activity that even the cool and collected Sage couldn't help but stare. The roar of cars racing down the streets, the tall metal skyscrapers, the flashing lights. Just the thought of going from the feudal era to the 21st century made Ryo dizzy.

To help the ronins blend in, Dais has cast an illusion so that the boys now wore modern clothes, thanks to a few magazines the dark-haired human had found in an overstuffed mailbox.

The group was heading to a local pawn shop to sell off some items that Dr. Koji had acquired during his lifetime. Ryo felt some guilt about selling the possessions of the deceased man. However the group needed money. Each of the five boys carried a box full of items in an epic clean up they had performed the day before. There were still more artifacts waiting to be sorted through back in the large shrine.

At last they arrived at the pawn shop, a green building with gold lettering. The bell jingled as they entered. The shop keeper greeted them with a warm smile. He was perhaps in his late 20s.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?"

Rowen set his box down on the counter. "We have some interesting items to sell."

The clerk looked into the box and his eyes lit up. "My word!" He removed a small dagger from the box and examined it carefully. "This can't be! A dagger from the Hondo clan that existed over 300 years ago!"

Rowen reached in the box and pulled out a marble statue of a nine tailed fox about to strike. "And here's a youko demon statue made in the Edo era."

The man lit up again. "Oh my!" He turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Honey! Come in here and see this!" The clerk began piling more artifacts on the counter.

A petite and lovely looking woman entered from the back room, book in hand. "What is it dear?" Upon seeing the collection sprawled on the counter, the book fell forgotten from her grasp. She too began gushing over the items.

The next half hour was spent with evaluating each item, Rowen explaining the history of some items. The couple had questioned why the group hadn't brought "their grandfather's" valuable collection to a museum. Sage gave them a believable response of being turned away because the curator didn't take them seriously.

Finally able to leave and with plenty of money in hand, the group headed to their next destination; the grocery store. Gathering what was needed, they headed home. on their way back, Ryo spotted an ice cream stand.

"Guys, wanna try some ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?" questioned Sage.

"Is it good?" Kento licked his lips.

Ryo smiled. "Come on." He stepped in line behind a young boy and pointed at the menu. "Just choose whatever flavor that sounds good to you." As the for demons decided, Ryo stepped forward for his turn. "I'll take a chocolate cone, please And whatever they want."

"I'll have mint," said Sage.

"Rocky road for me." Kento.

"Vanilla please." Cye.

"Cookies and cream." Rowen

Each taking a cone, the demons took a tentative lick. Instantly their eyes lit up and they attacked the ice-cream. Well, Kento did, the other's were more controlled.

"This is amazing!" Kento cried. "It's my new favorite food."

Cye rolled his eyes. "Everything is your new favorite food."

"Hey!"

Laughter erupted around the boys.

"Look, another runaway poster."

The comment of a passerby chilled Ryo.

"It says here he's a frequent runaway."

"Makes you wonder why he's run away so many times."

"Probably rebelling."

"Dude your ice cream's melting." Kento voice brought Ryo out of his daze.

"Hey Ryo, are you feeling okay, man?" questioned Rowen.

"Maybe you're still a little under the weather," commented Cye.

Ryo waved away their concern. "I'm fine. Just spaced out a little."

* * *

At the temple, the warlords sat gathered around the kitchen table.

"So Anubis," began Dais. "I'm assuming you have come to a decision about the boy."

"I plan to test him. I need the three of you to keep the ronins occupied. I'm certain they would not approve of my methods."

Cale grunted. "They are too attached to the brat."

Shekmet swirled his drink. "It's easy for them. After all, they came after we left Tapla."

"Speaking of old metal head, do we even need the concern ourselves with the brat anyway? It's not like Tapla's going to pop out tomorrow," pointed out Cale.

"But there is a risk." Dais looked to their leader. "We will keep the children away."

Anubis nodded in thanks.

* * *

"We're home!" called Cye as the group walked through the door. The teens unloaded their cargo in the kitchen. Whiteblaze greeted Ryo with a low rumble and a rub against his leg.

"Hey, Blaze. Miss us?" The teen laughed as he saw the tiger's eyes follow some streak into the fridge. "Sorry boy, that's for us. This one is for you." Ryo reached over and opened a package of streak.

"Can you give it to him outside?" questioned Cye. "He'll make a mess in here."

"Sure. Come on Blaze." The human and tiger stepped outside. Ryo tossed the slab of meat and Whiteblaze caught it in midair, immediately tearing into it. With a smile, Ryo turned from his furry friend only to jump in surprise to find Anubis behind him.

"Oh! Uh...Hi Anubis." The warlords always intimidated him. While Anubis

wasn't mean to him like the others, his constant watching unnerved him.

Whiteblaze moved to the human's side, having finished his treat.

"Come with me, boy." The warlord turned and walked away. Ryo nervously followed with the tiger trailing behind.

He was led into a large dojo. This was his first time venturing to this side of the house since he began living there. The warlords were often using this room to spar so Ryo tended to avoid it. The walls of the dojo were covered with various weapons. Some the likes of which Ryo couldn't name.

Anubis looked to the feline that sat near the shoji door. He spoke quietly, knowing the tiger would hear him. "I'm too assume you will not interfere?"

Brown eyes stared down red, a quiet rumble rolling from the powerful beast. A warning.

Seeming to find the response acceptable, the red head turned his attention back to Ryo. "Why were you out here all alone, boy?"

The question startled the raven haired child. "What?"

"In our time, the Sanadas were a powerful and large clan. You are obviously and orphan."

Ryo turned his eyes down. Sensing the change in mood, Whiteblaze rubbed against his leg in comfort. A tan hand absently petted the fur.

"My parents died when I was young. I lived with my grandmother until she passed. I had no other family so I ended up at an orphanage."

"Then you ran away."

Silence followed.

Anubis took a sword off the wall. "Were you even trained to fight, while your father was alive?"

"Only a little. My dad started to teach me some martial arts just before he died. Why?" Ryo turned to look at Anubis. "Whoa!" He barely dodged a blow to the head. "What are you doing!"

"The blood of the greatest samurai flows in your veins. Now, defend yourself." Anubis swung again.

Ryo ran, avoiding another near miss. "But I don't know how to fight!"

A rumble drew Ryo's panicked mind to Whiteblaze. The tiger turned his head towards the wall. Blue eyes followed the movement to see a pair of kanatas.

"Ha!" Anubis was charging again.

Ryo rolled away, reaching out to grab a blade. He quickly brought the weapon up. Only when the metal collided, sending an echo throughout the entire room, did Ryo realize he wielded twin kanatas.

Anubis pulled back. "Nicely done."

Ryo stared in confusion. "What was that all about?"

At that moment, the ronins busted through dojo door, leaving a huge hole in the paper.

"What's going on!" demanded Rowen.

Cye rushed over to the human's side. "Are you okay, Ryo?"

Kento glared at Anubis. "You better have not hurt him!"

Anubis merely turned away to replace his weapon.

"Guys, I'm okay," said Ryo.

"We should have known something was up when the Warlords sprung on a surprise spar."

"You three are over reacting," commented Sage.

"What do you mean? Anubis could have killed him," cried Rowen.

"Whiteblaze was here. There's no way he'd let any harm come to Ryo."

"Which is why you idiots can now fix the giant hole you caused in the door," stated Dais, pushing the ruined shoji door open to enter the room.

"What?" whined Kento. "Just use you're magic. It's was your fault anyway."

Dais scoffed. "We weren't the one to bust through the door."

"Even if you had reason to worry, you could have just opened it," stated Shekmet.

"So get to it," ordered Cale.

"Yea yea. Hey Ryo, you know how to use those?" Kento questioned when he spotted the weapons in his friend's hands.

"Uh not really." Ryo took a moment to stare at the kanatas before carefully returning them to their place on the wall. "Come on. I'll show you how we normal people fix a door."

When the five left the room, the warlords looked to their leader.

"He is the last to carry the blood of the Sanadas," said Anubis.

Dais looked a bit surprised. "The last? The curse has gone on this long. That means..."

Anubis nodded. "The protection has been lost. The boy surely would have met his end if he hadn't found us."

"Are you going to tell the brats?" asked Cale.

Shekmet snorted. "No real need. Whether they know or not, I doubt it will change their opinion."

"But what now?'"

"We shall train him," declared Anubis. "While there might be no war on the horizon, without the protection, he will die without our presence."

* * *

Yume- I realized as I typed this chapter, Anubis doesn't talk alot. Well, he has been thinking a lot lately. As for the ending, I actually wanted to end on a happy note, but the warlords just had to have the last scene. And I know I'm going to get people wanting to know about this "curse" and "protection". Don't expect any updates until mid Sept or Oct. Why? The Anime Vegas convention is labor day weekend (been all 7 years) and the next best thing to happen, KH birth by sleep! I will be playing that in my free time.

Until next time. Ja ne!


	5. A Guest

OMG! An update! I honestly can't believe it either. I was actually stuck with the desire to write again a couple weeks ago and even finished writing the chapter. Then I had an anime convention- JENNIFER CIHI! *fangirl squeal*- and finished typing the chapter last night. I'm not so much hating this story now, but the story will probably seem a little fast cause I just want to get it done! Anywhoo, enough about me. Enjoy.

Ronin Warriors: Inside a Box

Chapter 5- A Guest

Mia Koji sighed as she slid into the taxi. After a long flight and the chaos that could only be found in an airport, she was happy to get a moment to relax. Dark blue eyes watched the scenery pass out the window.

_'It's good to be home,'_ she thought.

It had been two years since she had been on Japan soil. Two years since her grandfather passed away. For the past three years, Mia had been studying mythology abroad in America. She could clearly remember when he had first fallen ill, the call she received in her first year of schooling. She had rushed to his side, planning to stay in Japan to take care of her grandfather. Her grandfather, being the professor he was, ensured that she still kept to her studies. Shortly after, he died.

Mia returned to America and threw herself into her lessons. It felt like a connection to her beloved grandfather. Now with her education complete, she was returning to her grandfather's old home. The history and mythology researcher left the temple to her in his will.

'I better relax as much as I can. When I get to grandfather's...when I get home, I'll have a lot of work to do.'

Finished with his sweeping, Ryo surveyed the room. Rowen, being the tallest among the five, was cleaning the windows. Kento was currently moving the furniture that was in the room to the lawn to be cleaned by Sage. Cye was busy mopping the half of the room the other two did not occupy.

"I'm done. Guess I'll go help Kento and Sage," said Ryo.

"Alright," called back Rowen.

"We'll stop for lunch when we're done. That will give time for everything to dry." Cye paused in his work. "What would you guys like to eat?"

Ryo leaned against his broom in thought. "How about we get some pizza?"

Rowen perked in interest. "Pizza? What's that?"

Ryo smiled. "Pizza it is. Do you like peppers? Sausage? Pineapples?"

"Why not just get whatever you think it best," suggested the water demon, slightly confused with this "pizza". "Why don't you accompany him, Rowen? I can finish things up here."

"You sure?" questioned the tall teen.

Cye nodded. "We're nearly done with this room, anyway, thanks to all of us working together."

"Alright then. Let's go, Rowen."

Ryo leaned his broom outside in the hall, the sky demon placing his rag and cleaning spray- miraculously found in a kitchen cabinet which resulted in the deep cleaning upon discovery- on the small shelf next to it.

Ryo went to his room and picked up the box that once contained demons. Instead, it now guarded their money. The boy grabbed a few $20 bills, thinking he should get a couple extra pizzas for the Warlords.

_'Not that they look like they'd enjoy pizza'_ he thought, heading to the entrance to meet up with Rowen.

The tall boy was talking to Sage and Kento when the dark haired teen reached the lawn. As he made his way over, Ryo was suddenly tackled by a rock.

"Pizza? Is it really good food? Can I come with you guys to get it?" Kento was giving his human friend puppy dog eyes, yet the effect was ruined slightly by a trail of drool from his mouth.

"Uh..."

"Not so fast! We already finished out chores! Besides, you'll eat everything before we even get it home," said Rowen.

"Just take him," said Sage with a wave at Kento. "He's starting to drive me crazy with his complaining.

"Hey!" Kento turned to the blonde. "I can't sit still. Plus all this cleaning is driving me crazy. I need some fun!"

Ryo smiled. "Then let's go. More hands to carry pizza boxes. We'll be back in about an hour, okay Sage."

The demon of light waved the small group off.

The trio returned in the promised hour carrying six large boxes of pizza- Kento just couldn't make up his mind with all the topping options. They had also stopped at a ramen stand and picked up some udon for the warlords, incase pizza didn't go over well with them.

Whiteblaze greeted them at the entrance, giving a quick rub against Ryo's legs before wandering back out of sight.

Sage, having followed the tiger from the building, called out, "Did Kento leave some food for us?"

"Hey!" cried the demon of rock. "I resent that!"

"Can't resent what's true." The blonde lifted the lid of the top box the burly boy carried. The smell assaulted his nose in an instant. A circle of dough was covered with assorted toppings, some familiar while others were not. Sage closed the lid. "Look like you have some restraint after all. It's still whole." A smirk was on his face. "If only you practiced it more."

Ryo and Rowen were brought to laughter as Kento sputtered, wanting to grab the blonde but unable to because of his precious packages.

It was while they laughed, carefree and relaxed, that a yellow taxi pulled up in front of the entryway. Startled and confused, the boys watched as a young women stepped out, the driver getting her bag from the trunk.

Ryo had a bad feeling about this.

The taxi rolled to a stop in front of her grandfather's- no her temple. As the driver went around getting her bags, Mia stepped out, digging in her purse for her wallet. She paid her fare and the taxi took off.

With a deep breath, Mia turned to face her second home. She was quite shocked. The building that sat more or less abandoned for the past few years looked almost. Movement in the corner of her eye brought her attention to a burly boy as he fell from the bushes, a stack of pizza boxes balanced precariously in his hands.

"Way to go, rock head." A tall boy stepped out from the foliage as well. He too carried three pizza boxes.

"You pushed me!" shouted the first, beginning to stand.

"Why are we hiding anyway?" A blonde joined the other two, a dark haired boy carrying a plastic back followed close behind. "Can we help you, Miss?"

Mia shook off the puzzlement she felt. "I should be asking you that. What are you doing at my grandfather's temple?"

"Grandfather?"

The group had gathered in the main sitting room, catching Cye and informing him of the unfolding events. Introductions were made and the food momentarily forgotten.

_'What's going to happen now?'_ wondered Ryo. Unlike his demonic friends, he knew the severity of the situation. This place belonged to the woman. They were trespassers. They'd have to leave. Blue eyes swept over the others. He'd have to leave his new family. And go back there... His hands clenched on his knees.

During his mental torment, the four young demons were having a conversation of their own in their minds.

_"Should we say we're demons?"_ questioned Kento.

_"Would she believe us?"_ wondered Rowen.

_"She is Koji's granddaughter. Maybe he told her about us?"_ pondered Sage.

"You're the demons that were sealed in the box, aren't you?" The calmly stated question caught the entire group by surprise. Mia just smiled warmly. "My grandfather often told me stories about you. Before he died, he wrote me a letter explaining that he wanted me to look after the box after his passing. When I had decided to finish my studies abroad, I would have never guessed that you all would be released."

"Yeah, we owe it all to Ryo here!" Kento slapped his friend on the back happily.

"Uh...yeah...I just-"

"Where's the food?" demanded a gruff voice. She met entered the room. "Cye?"

"Oh! Ryo bought some food. There's something called pizza and some udon." The water warrior gestured to the food that was placed on a nearby coffee table. The venom master proceeded to dig through the bag of udon, turning to walk out the way he came.

"Uh..." began Rowen. "We have a guest. She's Koji's granddaughter."

The green haired man waved off the comment. "Anubis can deal with it."

"Deal with what?" questioned the warlord leader. He looked into the room when his companion didn't offer an explanation. "Oh, the Koji girl." He calmly stated.

The ronins were floored. "You KNOW her!?" all for cried out.

"Professor Koji had many pictures of his granddaughter around. I figured she would arrive sooner or later." Anubis took a seat. "My name is Anubis, leader of the Warlords and Ronins."

"My pleasure. I am Mia Koji, as you already are aware."

"Well, Miss Koji, what will you have us do? This is rightfully your property. If you wish it, we will leave."

Mia was silent for a moment before asking her own question. "What will you do if I ask you to leave? I can't imagine you'll have an easy time finding lodging for all of you."

"We will follow young Ryo, as he opened the box and became our master."

At that Mia turned her gaze to the nervous boy. "The Master of demons? Ryo, what will you do if I turn you away?"

The dark haired child bit his lip. He could feel his hands clamming up, sweat falling from his brow. He couldn't go back, didn't **want** to go back. And yet he couldn't go anywhere with eight other people, not to mention a full grown tiger! The others would ask questions if they found themselves drifting from abandoned building to building. He was thankful they hadn't asked about his life already! "Well...uh..."

Mia watched as Ryo's face sunk into deep despair, as if his whole world was crashing down around him. She hadn't wanted to distress the boy, but just learn about his intentions in her home. She had quickly guessed that Ryo had to be an orphan or runaway, his appearance clearly saying he hadn't received much care prior to the demons' release.

_'Well'_ she thought, _'L__et's change that.'_

Putting on a comforting smile, Mia reached across the coffee table to rest her hand on Ryo's knee. The contact startled Ryo out of his thoughts to look at the woman curiously.

"This temple is large. It was made for a big family. I would be awfully lonely living here all by myself."

Tiger blue eyes blinked, stunned by the older woman's words.

"Ms. Koji, you're saying you can stay?" questioned Sage, more for Ryo's benefit than his own clarity. He too had noticed the increasing panic when his friend was questioned.

Mia's smile grew. "Yes. I hope we can all become one big happy family."

"Alright!" Kento leapt up in joy. "You can be like the Mom!"

"Family roles, huh?" pondered Cye. "Well, then if Anubis is the leader, he'd be the dad. And the others the big brothers...no. I think uncles would be better."

Rowen looked horror stricken. "Mia lets us live in her house and you wanna pair her with Anubis!?" The bluenette quickly clamped his hand over his mouth for seeming to insult the Warlord of Cruelty, but the man seems to be ignoring their antics.

"Older sister," stated Sage.

"Yea," agreed Kento. "She has that older sister vibe!"

Mia giggled. "Well, I'm honored to be your older sister. I have always wanted siblings."

"Now that that's settled..." began Rowen.

"Miss Koji, would you like a your? Oh! But I guess you don't need one since this is your place." Cye blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"We should introduce her to the others," said Sage.

"Hey!" cried Kento. "I just realized She met took all the food! I really wanted to try that pizza stuff!" The muscled boy took off like a shot out of the room. "You jerks! Save some for me!"

Laughter echoed off the walls of the room.

"Sorry about him. He's crazy, but you get used to it," said Rowen good naturally.

"Not a problem. I did interrupt your meal after all."

"Miss Koji, shall we join him?" asked Cye as he stood.

"Please just call me Mia. I am you're big sister after all," she replied with a wink.

"Very well, Mia."

"We should hurry or there won't be anything left for us," said Sage. He led the two out, heading towards Kento's and Cale's shouts of war over food.

Rowen turned to Ryo before leaving. "Hey, Ryo, you-" He fell silent upon laying his eyes on his dark haired friend.

While more relaxed now than when Mia first arrived, the lively conversation didn't completely erase the tension from the teenager's body. He was still wound up as if his world could still snap apart. The warrior of heavens wanted to go and comfort his friend, but a look to the other occupant in the room had him exit. Anubis would handle Ryo for now. While the warlord was known for his cruelty, there was a reason the others followed him. He'd find out what troubled the boy. Besides, Ryo might not be ready to open up to all of them yet. His soul, while strong, still seemed so fragile.

Didn't mean Rowen was happy with leaving Ryo with Anubis.

"I'm not going to force you to explain yourself," began Anubis, breaking the thick silence that had filled the room. "I may not know exactly what your life has been like before you stumbled your way here, but it's plainly obvious you're afraid to go back."

Silence once again, Ryo refusing to look to the older man.

"It's an orphanage, isn't it?"

Immediately Ryo tensed, Anubis' warrior eyes not missing the slight trembling.

"I've seen many orphans in my time. Once the wars had ended, many unsavory people often too in the orphan children to get money from the government. And not many people cared, as long as the kids were off the streets and out of sight." Anubis stood then. "Like I said earlier, I won't make you talk, but when you need to, I'll listen. After all, we orphans have to look out for each other."

Anubis took his leave when nothing was said from the human. Stepping into the hall, he waved to the passing feline. "You take care of him. He is yours now, isn't he?"

The large white tiger ignored the demon, continuing his quiet walk to his charge. He could sense the distress rolling off the cub. Whiteblaze sat himself down in front of the boy, but he went unnoticed. Calling out with a soft rumble, blue eyes met brown.

"Blaze..." Ryo fell from his seat to kneel before his friend, burying his face into furry shoulder. "I'm so pathetic. I was so scared. I thought I'd have to go back there."

A comforting rumble and a gentle lick from a sandpaper tongue brought a small smile to Ryo's face.

"Thanks buddy."

Yume- Yeah, just soooooo loved the ending. Well, until next time, whenever that may be.


End file.
